Identity loss
by Zinaly
Summary: Kurodo uses his powers of impersonation to cause mayhem at Urahara Shoten. Which ends up getting Ichigo and Renji into a whole mess of trouble... -WARNING- YAOI! IchigoXRenji RenjiXKurodo
1. Renji?

**IDENTITY LOSS  
**  
Renji?

Ichigo walked up and down the halls of Urahara's shop, searching for any signs of life. checking each room carefully before moving onto the next. The rooms were mostly all empty, probably due to the fact that everyone had gone to the dinning room for lunch.

"Argh, where is he?" he muttered under his breath, getting frustrated

"He said he'd meet me at the training ground at noon, its not like him to be late."

Renji had agreed to meet Ichigo at the underground training grounds today, it was one of the few places they ever got a chance to be alone together.

The others thought it was because the two boys enjoyed training alone, which was partly true, but the other reason was that it was the only time they could show each other how much they loved each had agreed to keep there love a secret from the others, knowing the wouldn't take it very well, especially Rukia. Nobody ever bothered them while they were in the training ground. So they met there often.

But today Renji was nowhere to be found, Ichigo had waited for a half an hour, before deciding to search for him in the living quarters of the shop, where most of the group, including Renji stayed during there time in Karakura Town.

Ichigo had been searching for nearly ten minutes, when he finally saw someone in one of the stood none other than Renji himself, staring out the window out to the town below them.

Ichigo crept up behind him, "I've been looking for you everywhere" he said, catching the red head by surprise and pulling him into a kiss.

Renji stood there wide eyed, pulling Ichigo away and giving him a look of pure confusion.

"Ichigo what are you doing!?" he asked him, still looking at him strangely.

"Calm down Renji, the others are all downstairs eating lunch, were the only ones around." Ichigo reassured him, knowing that no one would catch them here.

"Well...er... you see...I'm not..." Renji said, his voice changing. A higher pitched voice that had a slightly sophisticated tone to it, and had a distinctive ring to it.

Ichigo's mouth dropped wide, as he recognized the voice. "K-Kurodo?!?!"

The mod-soul returned to his original form, the once long red hair falling down from it place tied up behind his head, and changing color till half of it was a yellowish blond and the other side a pitch black. The Tattoos on his forehead fading and the face rounding out. The facial features continuing to change, until Kurodo's face was staring back at Ichigo with a surprised and slightly amused look on his face.

"Oh, Kurodo, I...I thought you were...He was supposed to meet me.." Ichigo started saying, a bright red blush appearing on his face.

"Why the hell were you posing as Renji!?" he said, his voice becoming angry in his embarrassment. Out of all the ways that there secret to be revealed, this was defiantly not one that Ichigo enjoyed.

Kurodo, seeming to be over the initial shock of the whole situation simply smiled at Ichigo and with his tone light and friendly simply told Ichigo "Now, that not really relevant to the situation right now, is it?"

Ichigo continued to stare at the Mod soul with a mixed look of shock, embarrassment and fear.

Kurodo's smile turned into a devilish grin as he looked at the look on the poor boys face

"Well now Kurosaki-kun, is there something you and Renji aren't telling us...?"

* * *

**C****hapter one up!**

**now, first of all, yes I'm aware that the plot line is EXTREMELY cheesy. its supposed to be that way. Its just for fun. Ive just always thought that Kurodo would end up using his powers to create mayhem, so....I came up with this!**

**Second of all, I KNOW the chapter is very short, but don't worry, I will update the chapters frequently. This was originally only supposed to be a one shot. but then I thought of a way for the plot line to thicken....so ill be adding more chapters soon.**

**And lastly, this is only the second time I've posted a story on this site , and the first time that it will be a continuing story as apposed to a one shot. so please Review!**

**But please, no Rude or hurtful comments! I don't need people telling me my work sucks, if you don't like it, then I'm sorry you wasted your time reading it, but don't waste another two minutes of your time telling me that it sucks, that doesn't help either of us! Constructive criticism only!**

**Yours Truly,  
Alyzin**

* * *


	2. Anoyying Teens

**Identity Loss**

Annoying Teenagers

The poor orange haired boy stood there staring at the Mod soul, a pleading look on his face. He hoped with his life that Kurodo would keep quite to the others. Knowing that if he didn't, both Ichigo and Renji would be in great trouble.

"Um, Kurodo, I was wondering...." he started, still looking at Kurodo with the same worried look as before. He was trying to think of the words to say, the embarrassment of the whole ordeal clouding his thought, leaving him flustered and unable to think of anything to say.

"It's alright Kurosaki-kun, don't worry, I wont breath a word to anyone." The Mod soul reassured him. Ichigo smiled at him sighing a breath of relief.

"Thank you, Kurodo" he told him honestly, his worry vanishing, trusting the mod soul on his word.

"Now, Kurosaki-kun, don't you think you should go find the real Renji? I'm sure he's looking for you." Kurodo said, smiling at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded silently, Turning around and heading for the door.

He reached the other side of the room and reached for the door. He was about to grab the door, when he stop and without out turning around spoke to Kurodo one last time.  
"I'm sorry about that, and thanks....For, Ya know, not telling the others..." he said simply before walking out the door.

---------

Kurodo listen for the sound of Ichigo's footsteps, waiting till they had disappeared completely before he let his back hit the wall as he slid to the floor. He let his head rest on his knees as he sighed a sad sigh. He was glad that his secret still remained unknown to Ichigo and the others.

Glad that because of the state of panic Ichigo was in at the time, he hadn't continued to question Kurodo about the actual reason he had taken the form of Renji, when there was clearly no reason to.

Ever since Kurodo met the red head, he instantly felt attracted to him. There was something about the way his eyes shined. Like windows to his soul, reflections of his heart and the good that lay inside it. something that always made the mod souls heart jump around wildly whenever he saw him.

Unfortunately, he never had the strength to say anything to Renji, and mostly kept to himself.

Today during his time alone while everyone else was at lunch, he had taken the form of Renji, enjoying the feeling of letting his fingers run through his long red hair, even though he knew it was just a fake impersonation. He still enjoyed the softness of the long hair while he stared out the window daydreaming about the real Renji.

Now Kurodo lay sitting on the floor, many different emotions going through him at once. First he was crushed and heartbroken knowing now that he no chance to ever be with Renji, that he was already seeing someone else and that he would never want to be with some one like him.

Then he felt jealousy, knowing that that other person was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, the leader of the group of fighters that stayed here at Urahara's shop. He had always envied Ichigo, he was always so strong and fearless, always a favorite of the people around him. Everyone admired him. Chad and Uryu always impressed by his strength and determination. Almost all of the girls having huge crushes on him, including even Kurodo's close friend Riren, one of the other mod souls created by Urahara.

Now it appeared, that even Renji had fallen for the obnoxious teenager.

The last emotion that ran through Kurodo, was anger. Out of all of the many people that had fallen for the annoying teen, he had chosen to steal the one person that Kurodo cared about, to take away his Renji. Out of all the people in this god for saken town to have one of his silly little flings with, he had chosen to mess with the red head.

Anger continued to course through Kurodo, as he blamed all his pain at his loss on the orange haired boy.

As he sat there, the anger mixing with all his other emotions, he devised a plan....

* * *

**Chapter two finished**

**As usual, Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are just a pointless waste of time and are not appreciated. **

**All characters are Copyright of Tite Kubo, I own nothing except for the ridiculously cheesy plot line.**

**Yours Truly,  
Alyzin  
**


	3. A Simple Plan

Identity loss

A Simple Plan

Kurodo continued to sit on the floor of his room, mulling over his thoughts and emotions. He wast still confused and overwhelmed, but he knew he had to do something. He knew that if Renji stayed with Ichigo, that the teen would find a way to hurt him. He knew he only had one choice.

He had to find away to break them up.

Kurodo knew he would have to find some way to get them apart, before Kurosaki had a chance to hurt Renji. He came up with a plan that he hoped would work. A sure way to get them apart without hurting renji and without Ichigo finding out what Kurodo was up to.

Kurodo stood up an walked over to the mirror that stood in the room. He faced it looking at the reflection in the mirror. In his mind, he pictured the face of the orange haired teenager that was downstairs, making sure he remembered ever last detail about the boy.

Due to the nature of his powers, he had superb photographic memory and could remember even the slightest details about the people he saw, from the exact shade of color in their eyes, to their exact height, to the precise proper length of hair.

He pictured everything he knew about Kurosaki Ichigo, the exact position of every single spike of his bright hair, the correct height that matched his long legs, the deep chocolate color of his eyes, everything he ever saw of Ichigo he remembered clearly.

He looked back at the mirror facing him, and he slowly watched as his features began to change. He watched as he felt himself get taller by exactly one and a half inches, to match Ichigo's height perfectly. And his dual colored hair seem to shrink into his head as it began to twist in every direction as bright orange color began to bleed into it from the very roots.

These transformations continued on until an exact replica of Ichigo Kurosaki stood in front of the mirror, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. As usual, Kurodo's transformation was absolutely flawless, no one would ever be able to tell that this orange haired person was actual the mod soul in disguise.

Using this body, the mod soul would easily be able to talk to Renji, pretending to be Ichigo. And proceed in breaking off there relationship before anything between the two got to serious and without the risk of breaking Renji's heart too badly. Kurodo knew that for his plan to work, the real Ichigo would have to be gone, without any risk of him being there.

The safest thing would be to go to Renji's room in Urahara Shoten while everyone else was asleep and the real Ichigo had already gone back to his home at the Kurosaki Clinic.

Kurodo also knew he would have to find a way to not let Ichigo know what Kurodo had done. So he the I came up with the idea to find away for Renji to get mad at "Ichigo". Furious with him. Enough that he would break up the relationship himself and avoid being around the orange-haired teen as much as possible. Leaving Kurodo out of having difficult situations when the teen returned to Urahara Shoten the next morning.

He sat in his room, Back to his original form, still mulling over the finer details of his plan. Deciding how he was gonna start an argument with Renji. He decided that the easiest thing would be the one thing that he knew would eventually put a strain put on the twos relationship.

The fact that they were from two entirely different worlds. The world of the living, and Soul Society. Eventually, Renji would have to Return to Soul Society, He was six squad Fukutaichou after all, and had responsibilities. Kurodo figured, if he started talking about this to Renji, it would eventually lead them to fighting.

although...almost everything lead to Ichigo and Renji fighting...

So kurodo sat there, staring out the window, waiting for nightfall, when he could put his plan into action.

* * *

**Finally done! and it only took what...a month? this is a sad amount of work for one entire month, but this was a hard chapter to write! it was Boring and Confusing! and, i wasn't here for a week, so i couldn't write for a while. **

**Anyway, the next couple of chapters should be up faster, they are more interesting and I will actually want to write those ones.  
Even though this is a Third Person story, I've decided to make the Next to chapters First person, First in Renjis POV and then in Kurodos POV, this is the only way the story will actually work, due to the fact that during the same scene, both Kurodo and renji are thinking entierly diffrent things.**

**Anyways, see you later! please Comment! they keep me writing faster!**

**Yours Truly,  
Alyzin**


	4. Sakura Kiss

**Identity loss**

_H__ere it is! Chapter four. You'll notice two things, 1) Its a POV chapter, but if you had read my A/N from the previous chapter, you should be expecting this. and 2) it is a fair bit longer than the usual chapters, this is because I realized that my chapters were short, and thought i should lengthen them (and you'll see that this is a fairly interesting chapter, and therefore easy to make longer)  
So, comment me and tell me what you think of my 1st person writing, personally, I think its better than my 3rd person, its easier for me to write too. _

_P.S. You may be a little confused at first, thinking that this chapter doesn't follow the story line at all, but don't worry, you haven't skipped a chapter or anything, its supposed to be like that. You'll see why at the end_

_

* * *

  
_

**Sakura Kiss - Renji's POV**

I grabbed his hand, dragging him along the narrow pathway. Leading him through the confusing winding paths of seretei.

"Where the heck are we going?" he asked me, sounding both confused and annoyed.

"You'll see, were almost there."

"What kind of an answer is that?! Renji! Just tell me where the hell were going."

"Well, maybe if you'd shut up and quit complaining, you'd figure it out. Jeez, your so impatient, its annoying." I snapped back at him, as we approached are destination.

I Looked up at the serene beauty of the Kuchiki Manor, its land protected by a high wall, behind it the sound of water splashing lightly in the koi pond out in the back garden.

"Alright, were here." I told him, letting go of his hand and motioning at the manor ahead of us.

"The kuchiki place?" he asked, confused. "Why the hell did you drag me all the way over here?"

"You've obviously never seen the Kuchiki gardens at night, have you?" I answered softly, remembering the first time my Taichou had let me see it. The never ending variety of soft colored flowers, the winding stone path that led up to the giant koi pond, where the water splashed and bubbled in the quite atmosphere of night. The moon shining brightly over the water, its many rays shimmering reflections giving off a soft light to the entire garden.

I walked forwards towards the manor, grabbing his hand again and pulling him along. I reached the gate and pulled it open. Making sure to keep quite so nobody would be able to hear. I stepped inside, and Ichigo followed, I heard him gasp slightly in admiration of the serenity of it all. Just like I had my first time.

"Are you sure Byakuya would let us in here?" he ask cautiously, knowing that something as beautiful and well kept as this couldn't be available to just anyone.

"What Taichou doesn't know, won't hurt him" I answered, smiling. Knowing that if my Taichou _had _ever caught someone in here, that someone would have no time to explain anything to him before they were subjected to one thousand pink petals of anger and fury.

I walked up the small stone path, my feet landing with a soft crunch on the stone as I made my way up to the pond. Ichigo followed close behind me. We reached the pond, and noticed a large rock by the waters edge, large enough for us both to sit on. We both sat down on it, staring out at the pond, listening to the sound of the rushing water.

"So, why did you want to bring me here?" Ichigo asked me, turning to face me as he spoke.

"Because, Its one of the nicest places in all of seretei, and I thought we could use some time to ourselves." I answered truthfully. We had been so busy lately with all that was going on with Karakura Town and the Arrancar, that we rarely had time to ourselves. I had decided that we should spend the evening on our own. To forget all are worries and fears for a bit and just escape on our own.

I opened my arm towards him, a silent invite for him to come closer to me. He happily agreed and scooted next to me, resting on me and letting me wrap my arm around him.

"Your right Renji, we could do with sometime to ourselves, and you've certainly picked the right spot. Its awesome here." Ichigo whispered, cuddling closer to me.

I laughed at his choice of words. "Yeah, awesome..." I said mockingly, making fun of how he refused to ever say anything at all sentimental or feminine. 'Beautiful' or 'breath taking' were not words that were likely to ever come out of Ichigo Kurosaki's mouth.

That earned me an elbow being jabbed painfully into my side.

"OW! Jeez! I was just kidding!" I yelled, clutching my side and shooting him a glare. which he ignored.

It was silent for a while after that, as we sat alone by the waters edge, watching the stars glimmer softly as they shone during the cloudless night. A cool breeze swept through the garden, sending an array of cherry blossom petals floating to the ground from the near by tree. I watched as the pink petals floated silently and landed in the water, a ring of ripples springing from where it made contact, casting there long rings in outward towards the waters edge. My eyes followed the flowing ripples of water, until they reached the end of the pond.

I had a sudden need to be closer to Ichigo, I shifted from my seat on the rock so that instead of him leaning on my arm, I was faced towards him. He saw what I was doing and backed away, possibly thinking that i was moving because I didn't want him next to me anymore.

I grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards me. I pulled him right into my chest, wrapping my arms around him tightly and gripping him into a hug. He finally understood what i had wanted, and curled up into my lap, his head resting on my chest and his hands lightly gripping the front of my Shihakushō.

I held him there, my hand reaching up to lightly run my fingers through his spiky orange tresses. I felt his head move under my hand, as he moved his head away from me, and I looked down to see him staring up at me. I smiled at him, and he gave one back in return.

I saw him strain his neck up, attempting to reach his lips to mine. I chuckled softly and lowered my head, closing the gap between us. As our lips met, I felt him melt into the kiss, relaxing in my embrace, and reaching his arm up to wrap around my neck.

I heard him give a soft moan as a slid my tongue across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth granting me access. I let my tongue enter his mouth, exploring every inch of the warm cavern. He gave a quite moan once more, that this time sounded more like a contented sigh as my tongue continued to ravish his mouth.

His hands reached up the back of my head, stopping when they reached the white head band that lay in its usual spot around my head. His hands fiddled for a moment, until they found the knot that held the band in place. Giving it a simple pull on one of the ties, it unraveled and drop silently to the ground.

Next, his hands moved back to the black tie that held my long hair perched on the top of my head. He slid his finger under the tie and gave it a sharp tug, letting it slip out of my hair.

The tie dropped to the ground, as long red waves floated down my neck and past my shoulders, lying lightly across my back.

Ichigo wasted no time, his hands wringing through my hair, and grasping it tightly, pulling on it slightly. His grip was firm, and pulled a bit, but it wasn't painful and I enjoyed the feeling of his fingers tugging on the red strands. Those strong hands pulling me ever closer, my body flush against his.

We were finally forced to break apart, due to the ever annoying need to breath. My breath came out in low pants, as I attempted to catch my breath. Ichigo smiled up at me, panting like I was, in a failing attempted to get the proper supply of oxygen in his lungs.

As soon as out breathing had returned to a normal rhythm, His mouth began to trail kisses over me, trailing upwards, my collar bone, my neck, my cheek, down my jawline...

He parted for a moment, looking me in the face. He smiled, leaning towards towards me to finally reach my mouth.

Closer...closer...closer....

---POOF---

I woke up suddenly for reasons I didn't know, my head turning back and forth quickly, confused and disoriented.

I finally recognized where I was...My room at Urahara Shoten....Ugh, it was all just a dream. none of it had really happened. The garden, the pond, Ichigo. It was all just my imagination. And yet, it had all felt so _real_. I could hear the sound of the wind, see the ripples in the water, smell the sent of the cherry blossoms.

feel Ichigo's lips pressed to mine.

God, it had felt so nice. To finally have some time to ourselves, without having to sneak around in the underground training ground away from the others. Or worry about being attacked by some god damn arrancar at any given moment. To just have a chance to worry about nothing but each other. Just me and my annoying, rude, loud mouthed, teenage, human boyfriend.

I leaned back onto my pillow, sighing loudly. My _human _boyfriend. That was sure to cause some trouble. How long did I actually expect myslef to be able to stay here in the world of the living? Eventually, I would be needed back at soul society to preform my tasks as a Vice-Captain. One day, my taichou would need me, and I'd be sent back to soul society without a parting word. What would I to do then? I didn't want to leave Ichigo, not ever, But we were from two entirely different worlds. Two worlds that i didn't know if i would be able to combine.

But I sure as hell would try....

I shut my eyes, trying to let sleep return to me. If i was lucky, maybe my dream would come back to me, and let me forget my worries for awhile. (okay, I also just really wanted that kiss I was supposed to get...but that's besides the point) I drifted in and out of consciousness, almost asleep. When suddenly I heard a noise come from somewhere on the other side of the room. It was probably what had woken me earlier. I stayed quite, listening intently. Suddenly I heard it, The soft sliding noise of a door being opened slowly. I realized what was going on.

I wasn't the only one in my room right now.....

* * *

_And there it is folks, the first POV chapter. Now i had originally said that the would be TWO POV chapters, one as Renji and another as Kurodo, but it turns out that there was a change of plans. This chapter wasn't supposed to exist, so that means the original POV chapters havent been written yet. So there will still be two other POV chapters. (The part that I said was both Renji and Kurodo in the same situation, but thinking entierly diffrent things)_

_So tell me what you think of my 1st person writing VS my 3rd person. as i mentioned before, I think my 1st person is better, but i want your opinion.  
And OMG! 1,863 words! that's over double the usual chapter length! I'll try to make my next chapters long like this one, but no guarantees._

_so Review and Comment!_

_-Alyzin_

_P.S. The Chapter title "Sakura Kiss" Is a song title and the opening title for the anime Ouran High School Host Club (A great show, BTW), it means "Cherry blossom kiss" and is a small play on words, since there in Byakuya's garden and theres cherry blossoms and such. I thought it fit, and was cute and fluffy-ish_

_Bleach Copyright of Tite Kubo  
Sakura Kiss Copyright of _Chieko Kawabe


End file.
